Trust
by Ronin24
Summary: Desperate to get Zatara back, Zatanna makes a deal with Klarion to steal a weapon in exchange for the removal of the helmet of Fate. But when Robin finds out he takes matters into his own hands?
1. Chapter 1:Search for Answers

So heres a new story while i work on my others. This story goes back to when Dick is still Robin. enjoy!

* * *

Dicks POV

New York [June 4,2012 1:39]

I ran harder than i ever had in my life.

What was she thinking? How could she do this?

To the team?

To me?

When a door got in my way i threw two explosive batarangs at the door, blowing it open.

Two hired gunman tried to stop me, but i stopped them instead.

I grabbed one guy and kicked him in the ribs then i dropped to the floor and swept the other guy off his feet. I barged into the next room and heard voices on an intercom.

"Guess where i am little bird?" A hideous voice said.

I grew impatient and threw an explosive at the intercom.

i was about to run into the next room when ten guys into the room.

I pulled out my escrima sticks and walked one in the jaw.

I activated the tazer feature on my escrima stick, and dumped the water cooler on the floor wetting the floor.

I stuck the tazer in the water shocking all the thugs in the room with 30,000 volt's of electricity.

When i realized one of the thugs were still concious i grabbed him by the neck, broke the all glass window and dangled him 10 stories.

"Where is he?" I roared loosening my grip on his neck. He stuttered slightly.

"F-fourtieth floor!" he said liquid trickling down his pant leg.

"S-she's there too!"

"Thanks." I said bringing him back in the room and shattered both his knees, making him lose conciousness out of too much pain.

When i looked back the shattered window had been replaced with a lead lined window. Another intercom came on

. "Your not getting out of here little robin." The voice came back.

Running on pure rage i rammed myself into the lead lined window.

While i did that,the door's were also replaced with lead lined doors.

Calm down, i told myself. Think. Channel your anger.

I pulled up my holo-computer, and studied the building blueprints. While it wasnt a Wayne Enterprises building, it was built by them.

I tried to hack the lead doors, but to no avail. When i studied the blueprints i realized at the top of the door to the elevator was a ventaliation shaft.

I fired a grapple on the ventaliation shaft and tugged breaking the vent cover.

I climbed up the shaft and into it. I couldnt help thinking about how it all came to this. Waht did we do wrong? What did I do wrong?

I guess this is my fault. I didnt see the signs. Did she miss her Father that much that she needed to make a deal with the devil?I found the end of the shaft that led to another vent cover. I kicked the cover and realized that i was in the elevator shaft where the elevator acends and descends.

I hopped on the elevator, and jumped into it. As soon as i did it it broke down and gas flooded it.

An intercom came on again. "Your not getting up here brat." The voice spoke again. "She's mine now!" I had my rebreather on in record time

. When i put the rebreather on,the gas stopped flowing in, and the elevator door opened. I was greeted by an empty room,suprisingly.

I stepped into the room, and machine gun fire nearly hit me. I ducked, and dodged under a buisness desk. Wood splintered everywhere, and i knew i couldnt stay here. I threw a batarang and knocked out the automatic machine gun.

I ran up the stairs deciding i couldnt trust the stupid elevator. Two men fired came downstairs with handguns, but i got to them first.

I grabbed both of their guns, and kicked them down the stairs making them fall on their faces.

I noticed one had a radio on him.

I clicked the radio on and said "When i get up their Klarion, your next." I said crushing the radio.

Klarion has done some horrible things, but this... this was the lowest thing.

He's crossed the line now.

I made it to the 40th floor and, slammed my self into the door.

"Klarion!" I yelled. I glared into the room, and saw Klarion sitting at a desk petting his mangy orange cat.

"Hello baby bird." He laughed like a pyscho.

In rage i threw a batarang at him, but without even touching it, he sent it flying in a different direction, making it fly out the glass window, breaking the window.

"Where is she?!" I yelled. He smiled.

"Wheres who?" he smiled.

"Cut the crap Klarion!" I said my patience gone.

"Where is she?" He snapped his fingers, and Zatanna appeared.

Relief flowed through me when i realized Zatanna was safe, but at the same time i was angry. She betrayed our trust... she betrayed my trust.

"Zatanna!" I ran towards her. "Dont listen to him Robin!" It's a- "Shutup! Klarion said. You'll ruin the big suprise." He snapped his fingers again and Zatanna's mouth was covered with tape, and her body became wrapped in chains.

She fell to the ground and dissapeared. I glared at him.

" Bring her back!" I ran, and punched Klarion, but he dissapeared, and reappeared, and pushed me so i fell to the ground on my stomach.

"Hears the deal little bird." He snickered at me.

"You give me the helmet of Fate in 24 hours." He snapped his fingers again, and Zatanna reappeared sitting in the chair he was before.

"And the baby magician here is free as a bird, and you dont have to do a damn thing besides get me that helmet. What do you say?"

I looked at Zatanna's eyes, and she was afraid.

Truly afraid. Still, i have rules.

"I dont negotiate with wannabe Voldemorts Klarion. Sorry."

His smug smile faded into a glare.

"Did Batman teach you that baby bird? How to be that arrogant in the face of a choice? Besides what do want with your stupid mentor, and your friends?"

He dissapeared, and reappeared next to Zatanna.

He gripped Zatanna's cheeks and Jerked her head so he was facing her.

"Isnt Zatanna here your little love interest? Isnt she more important than the others?" "Stop it!" I yelled. "Isnt she?"He said angling her face towards me,and holding her face up.

I looked at her again this time with half outraged for trying to make a deal with this egotistcal maniac, and half wanting to jump up, untie her, and hug her. "I staggered to my feet and, walked towards Klarion.

"Your right." I said. "I surrender. Just let her go." could feel Zatanna's eyes widened at my declaration of defeat.

"Mmph!" She tried to yell, shaking her head. I could feel Klarion's cold smile in victory. What either of them didnt know was that one of my escrima sticks in my hand. I whacked Klarion in the face.

And shattered his arm, and leg. He screamed in pain, but i wasnt concerned with him. I ran to Zatanna' and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Ow!" She yelled in pain. I wanted to apologize, but then remebered neither of us would be in the situations we were in if she hadnt gone to Klarion for help.

I dont mind telling you how much it... bothered me that she went to Klarion for help. I know he's a sorcerer but he's the sorcerer whose indirectly responsible for making Zatara put on the helmet of Fate.

I know why he wants it.

It goes way back to when he killed Kent Nelson, the original Dr. Fate.

He wants the helm for its power, and from what I heard Zatanna had promised just that. She agreed to work under Klarion for getting her father back once they released he got the helmet. The problem is what she stole. It's a weapon. A powerful one too. Anyway, I pulled out a lock pick, and tried to work on the chains.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked her a little coldly.

She shook her head.

"Listen Robin…I-

"Forget it." I cut her off still working the lock. "I'll get you out of this,we'll go back to the cave, and you have to explain to me why the hell your working with that stupid son of a- Before I could finish my sentence

I was floating in mid-air. I turned around and saw Klarion holding out his hand at me. Levitating me. Crap!

"You shouldn't have refused my offer bird boy." I flew fast and crashed into the wall. Before I felt the pain I was thrown upwards into the ceiling.

I collapsed to the ground moaning in pain.

I was lifted off the ground into the air. "You such a weakling." He said closing his palm. Instantly my insides felt like they were being crushed together.

"I could squash you like a bug right now." He said crushing me even more. "But your part of the game, so I cant kill you yet." He levitated me to his hand and grabbed my neck.

"Don't worry." He glared at me whispering in a hissing voice. "I wont touch the little magician. Not till I break your spirit, and your body, subject you to everything you most fear. And just when your nearly dead I'll keep her alive just to see how much of a "Hero" you really are. You'll here her scream your name long enough to know you failed her."

In a split second after he said that he pushed me back so far I fell out the broken window.

"Robin! No!" Zatanna screamed as I fell.

Okay, so if the stupid kid with the funny hair really still needs me to go in his "game" why is he trying to kill me?

Theirs too many things going on.

Too many things I don't understand.

Why would Zatanna do this?

Where is the team? Whats the weapon?

I guess I'll never know if I continue to fall like this.

I started thinking about how I got here, why I'm in the position I'm in, and how only two days ago I was…happy.

What went wrong? When did it go wrong?

I guess that for me to figure out.

* * *

Let me know if i should keep going. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: Unhealing Wounds

**Hey! So heres chapter 2! By the way i decided to go with Dick Grayson's Robin outfit in the new 52. Go check out Nightwing #0 , or look it up on Google, and it should come up. Its also the title art. My personal thanks for being patient on me getting this chapter out. With back to school, and all that i havent had time to put my heart and soul into writing. I'm sorry, and it kills me to say that. I promise im not quitting. I PROMISE that. I'm probably going to be slower in the output of chapters and stories. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

48 Hour's ago…

Zatanna's POV

Metropolis [June 2, 2012 1:39]

"Dinb ni niahc!"I yelled binding the thug.

I turned to my right to see Kid Flash beating up another thug, and M'gann levitating two and smashing them into one another.

We had been tracking these guys for two weeks.

They were part of an illegal arms deal between Lex Luthor, and, a foreign buyer.

Terroist organizations would pay a fortune for the type of weapons Lexcorp has. The shipment came in secret, in this building miles from the city, but nothing is truly secret. Not from Batman anyway.

Honestly the more of them their were the easier it was to keep fighting.

Maybe because after two years we all know each others moves and strategies.

Maybe that's why we weren't even breaking a sweat on these guys.

We were finished in minutes, but Aqualad wasn't finished.

He grabbed the one in charge, and made a sword with one of his water bearers. "Where is Luthor? he said trying to be super intimidating. "Oh, this is the part where I piss my pants water boy?"

The thug snickered. He clearly wasn't intimidated. Kaldhur bashed the hilt of his water bearers on the thugs head. Kid Flash sped walked to Kaldhur mocking him. "You sure handled that well "O, fearless leader".

He sighed in frustration, and tried to smile. "How does Batman do it?" Artemis came up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Trust me. Not being like Batman is probably a good thing." She reassured him.

When we got back to the cave everyone was so excited.

We should have been. We had been waiting for days to bust this shipment.

Thank's to Robin's deductive skill's he was able to figure out where they were going to meet.

Everyone was happy. Wally picked Artemis up bridesmaid style and ran circles around everyone.

Conner ,and M'gann just held hands, and did that "mind-melting" thing. Even Rocket was flirting with Aqualad. So…where was Robin? He had been helping us on this mission since the beginning. He did most of the stakeouts, and research.

Why wasn't he with us now? I also felt… lonely. Everyone else had, well…someone else right now. I didn't really have time to think about it because Batman came in. He looked in a more somber mood then usual.

I thought it was curious that Robin wasn't with Batman. The only time he would be away from a big case like this was if he was working on one with Batman. "Well done team." He said smirking a little.

"Another successful mission. No go home and get some rest. You've all earned it."

He walked away towards the zeta teleporters without another that's it? Nothing else? No recap of the mission? No criticism's? It seemed good enough for everyone else because they all walked off to the kitchen. I motioned

M'gann I'd joined them in a moment. I ran after Batman.

"Excuse me…Batman?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me with a blank look.

"Is Robin all right? He looked like he was in inner pain.

"He's…away." Away? Was that all he had to say? "Batman…if he's in trouble, I want to help."

He eyed me with eyes sharper than batarang's.

Like he was studying my sincerity.

"Yes. He said. I guess you do." He pulled out a small tracking device and touched it. It started beeping and in the middle of of the screen was a red dot. "That's the tracer on his belt. Follow it. That's where he'll be." He walked away toward the zeta teleporter. "Thank you." I said, as he beamed away. I ran to the other teleporter and set the teleporter to Gotham city. So much for being with everyone else.

Dick's POV

Gotham City [ June 2,2012 2:02]

Thunder Rumbled angrily in the distance, and lightning strafed the sky even more distant. I felt the torrential rain coarse down my face. I felt like a preadator stalking his prey.

I was sitting on a giant wooden post and studied the scene below me. The docks. A complete cliché,but it was true. Their was a smuggling operation going on.

A big deal with one of gotham's big mob bosses.

The smugglers were going to sell him a new kind of drug. Their supposedely based out of south america, but I don't think so. The drug is codenamed "Fear toxin".

Sounds like a repulsive name if you ask me. Even for a drug user.

Anyway, while I didn't mind taking the drug of the street, what i came here for was the Mobster himself.

Tony Zucco. The man who killed my family 6 years ago.

When I was 9, I created the Robin identity to bring Zucco to justice, but the courts could never link him to the crime. He ended up getting time for something small and stupid.

I was angry, and hurt. Justice had…failed me. It wasn't about Justice anymore. For me it was about revenge. I hadn't even been aware that Zucco was back to his old, dumbass ways. He kept it from me. How could Batman do it?

Dick's POV

The Batcave [June 2, 2012 12:02]

I pulled on my gloves and adjusted my mask on my face.

I ran down to the hangar where we kept the vehicles, and grabbed my motorcycle.

I sat on the motorcycle for a few minutes before I left. I thought about what had happened a minute before.

Last Month Batman and I stopped an extortion racket.

After dangling the extortionist in front of an oncoming train, he told us who he worked for. Billy Marin.

The name didn't mean anything to me but Batman's face turned as white as a ghost. I had never seen him like that before. He didn't say word to me on the way home, and the whole month he's kept me In the dark, not taking me on any missions concerning Marin Whenever I brought it up he would glare at me, and walk away without one word to me.

I finally couldn't stand not knowing and did a check on Billy Marin, and that was only an alias

. His name was actually Tony Zucco. Anger flowed off me in waves.

I didn't wait for batman to tell me what to do. I couldn't wait.

I sat on the bike for about a minute, when Bruce came down to the Hangar. "Dick, we should go.

The team has a mission, and…." He stopped when he saw I was leaving. "Where are you going?" I got off the bike, and looked him straight in the eye. "Following the lead on Billy Marin… or is it Tony Zucco now Bruce?" He stood there for a minute, and tried to reason with me. "Dick I know your angry but- "Leave me alone Bruce! You still think im a kid out for revenge! You don't trust me! I walked back to my bike. Now your right. I'm going after Zucco and theirs nothing you can say or do to stop me."

Bruce's face didn't waver, but I could tell he was uneasy.

"I didn't want to tell you because…because…" He paused unmasking himself. "Because at your age I would have killed my parents murderer any chance I had. I…I don't want you to grow up like me Dick. I never wanted that for you. Even though I'm not your father, I've always tried to have your best interest in mind. That's why I never wanted you to know Zucco broke out of Blackgate. I never wanted you to grow up like me. Ever."

For the first time since I've known him, I realize its Bruce talking, and not Batman.

"Bruce… I started. I didn't know what to do. This was as an easy decision, but it wasn't without regrets.

"I'm going Bruce, and im not going to promise I wont kill Zucco. I'm only talking about killing one of them Bruce. I'm not talking about killing penguin, or Ra's Al ghul, or dent. Not even the joker. Just Zucco, and doing it because … he took them away from me."

His face shifted again.

This time in anger. "Dick… if you go out their and kill him… don't bother coming home." I couldn't believe my ears. Was he for real? I imagine that he was. Anger,and Adrenaline rushed through me.

"Then say goodbye to Alfred for me. I think we both owe him that." I gunned my motorcycle out of the cave opening. Don't Look back. I kept telling myself. Don't let him see the tears. Why was I crying? I just said goodbye to the only home I've had since I was nine. Yeah, seems like a good reason to cry to me.

Dick's POV

Gotham City [June,2 2012 2:14]

And that's why im on my own tonight.

Alone.

No mentor.

No teammates, and no friends.

Just me, and my rage. Way to go Grayson.

I turned on my holo-computer to map out the area, but the moment I did, it completely fritezed, and glitched.

Bruce.

He probably set up a jammer from the cave.

Not that it matters. I snatched some extra equipment from the batcave.

I set up a tranquilizer gun, and charges in key locations around the dock.

These smugglers don't stand a chance.

I picked up the tranquilizer, and looked through the sniper scope.

I looked through the scope, Their were four guys sith guns. The rest were just a bunch of random smugglers. Fast, and with absolute precision I carefully sniped each smuggler with a with a tranq dart. The dart itself was full of 10 miligrams of morphine.

They'll be out for hours.

I knew it was only a matter of time before the smugglers noticed, so I intiated phase two of my plan.

I opened up a capsule to my new costume.

I figured now was as good a time as any to use it.

I had been working on it for months, but I never showed it to anyone except Alfred.

Good old Alfred. I miss him already. I changed into my costume, and instantly I felt…older.

Don't get me wrong, I was still Robin, but I want my independence.

Anyway, I picked up the detonator, and clicked the button. The detonator beeped, and the charges exploded. Instantly what was 20 conscious smugglers turned to 5 conscious smugglers.

"What was that." One of them yelled. I jumped up, and fell in the middle of all of them.

"It's the bats brat!" Zucco yelled. "Kill him!" The five guys lunged at me, but I was prepared.

I threw two electric batarang's to shock two thugs.

Another thug kicked me but I grabbed his foot and threw him into another thug.

The final one came at me, and I kicked in the ribs cracking three ribs. He fell to the floor, and I eyed Zucco. I jumped up and landed infront of him.

"Your through Zucco…forever." I clenched my teeth.

His eyes turned into a glare.

"Is that so birdy boy?" He leaned in to punch me, but I grabbed his hand and crushed it into powder.

"Ahhh!" He screamed. This feels good. This feels right.

After all these years, I can silence the cries of my mother, and father, as they fell to their deaths because of this gun-toting punk. "Don't move! A guy with a handgun said, his hands shaking. He's scared of me. Good. No one is going to stop me from doing killing Zucco. Espcially not some punk with a gun. "Don't move! He said again. Or I'll…"

"You'll what?! I roared turning around to give an eye that could rival Batman's. Shoot me?!" I continued.

He fired the gun, but I flipped out of his way. I stomped on him, grabbed the gun , and tossed it into the gotham bay.

"No. I said in a hollow voice. You wont shoot me." I pulled out a batarang and scratched his neck slightly. "You'll be as quiet, as possible, or I'll slit your throat."

It's a good lie. The thug merely whimpers, and nods. I turn around to see Zucco running away, but I wasn't going to let him. I wrapped a batgrapple around his feet, and he tripped , and fell.

I pulled him over,and the moment I grabbed him, I began senselessly beating him. By the time I was done with him, he had a black eye, three cracked ribs, and a broken bloody nose.

I dragged Zucco to the end of the dock. I hung him, by his shirt collar over the side. Sharks were swimming almost directly below us. It's mating season, and the sharks are as aggressive as ever.

"I've waited a long time for this." My voice wavered in anger. I dangled him over the side.

Seeing Zucco, with a horrible look plastered on his face, made me hesitate to drop him.

That quickly faded and I loosened my grip on his foot.

"Robin! A voice yelled. Stop!" I turned around to see Zatanna looking at me pleading. Zatanna. With all she's lost… I thought she would have understood

"Don't do this. She said. I don't know what he's done, or taken away from you, but don't ruin your life for revenge."

My grip tightened on his shirt collar, but I continued to dangle him off the side.

"He ruined my life. I said quietly. I'll never let him do that to any one else again."

"Robin. Please don't do this. Batman told me what he said to you."

He…told her? I never thought Batman would tell anyone about that. After all bruce has never been great at opening up, especially to our colleagues.

"Don't throw your entire life out for revenge, even if it"s someone you love, I understand how you-"

I spun around angrily tired of her preaching to me.

"KEEP YOUR ADVICE TO YOURSELF!" I yelled at her. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING! HOW COULD YOU?!"

As soon as I said that I realized how wrong it was. No one knew what it is like to have someone taken away from them like her. I looked at her, and she looked hurt. Hurt because I said what I said.

"Zatanna… I started. I didn't mean…I'm sorry." I turned back to Zucco, and the thunder rumbled in the distance.

I could hear police sirens wailing in the distance . I glared at Zucco, and threw him into a steel container.

The rain fell , and I stared at my hands. They were covered in blood. What did I just do? I amost killed a man tonight. And I enjoyed every single second of it. It was like a game.

A game I knew I would win, and he had absolutely no chance at all of winning. I felt tears falling down my face, and my knees buckle. I would have fell if Zatanna hadn't caught me. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around. "It's not fair." She said.

"It never is." I replied. I looked at Zatanna, and an understanding passed between us. I hugged her tightly, and was content to never let go.

New York [June 2, 2:32]

Klarion. Watched on the screen as Robin collapsed. He smiled Weak. Pathetic. He eyed Zatanna lustfully how ever. She could be useful in his plan. Both of them could be. He opened up Dr. Jonathen Cranes files, and grinned. He knew jut how to do it too. He pet teekl, and eyed them both. Don't worry he thought. If you think you have problems now, just wait till you see what the drug they were shipping does.

Gotham [June 2, 3:24]

I watched as they took Zucco away in an ambulance.

According to commissioner Gordon, he'll survive the wounds I dealt him, and he'll be transported to Rikers island in new york in the morning.

It looks like he knows his way around black gate and Arkham too well to chance putting him in either one. He also told me Harvey Bullock will be questioning him all night long. Sucks for Zucco.

I told Zatanna that I'd be okay supervising the cleanup.

I'm not out for blood anymore so she didn't have to worry sbout that.

Besides she looked like she needed some rest. I was happy to learn that the Big shipment of Luthors we were supposed to bust tonight. I was glad all my checking, and hacking had paid off.

"It would have gone better with you there." She had said to me. As she walked away she said.

"By the way… I like the new uniform." She gave me a quick smile, and disappeared, leaving only a couple pigeons.

I had to grin. Hey, she's a performer right?

A magician never reveals her secrets. I thought about Zatanna, when I heard someone sneak up behind me.

"You were right you know." Realizing it was Batman.

I turned around to look at him. He had the worlds greatest pokerface.

"You were right to keep me in the dark about Zucco Batman. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You knew I was gonna kill him didn't you?"

"It wasn't that Robin. It wasn't just because of that." He turned away from me.

"Zucco's killed your family… ruined your life….i couldn't bear the thought that he would take you away too."

For the second time in my life I realize it's bruce talking instead of batman. I smile, and I pull out a grapple gun

"Come on partner. Alfred's probably waiting up."

He smirked slightly, and pulled out a grapple. We grappled away, and I reflected on the night. I almost betrayed my mentor,beat up my parents killer, and was brought back down to earth by my friend. All told… not a bad night.

* * *

**Next Time: Klarion sets his plan into motion to tear the team apart, and Wally gets to Drive...a batmobile?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3:Mind Games

**Hey everyone! its good to be back on this site, considering i havent logged in for a long,long,long,long time! i really have to apologize for not updating these past few months. Its just i have so much stuff to do and i've been under a lotta stress at school, so i really havent had time. Again i apologize, and ill try to be better with , now Chapter 3! A little side note is that i took some inspiration from Teen Titans#9. There actually was a comicbook where something like what i wrote happened. if your interested in that check it out! Any way, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick's POV

Mount Justice [ June 3, 2012 19:22]

It really does suck when you're the first one here. Usually this place is always busy. We'll always either be training, plotting a new mission, or just hang out and be teenagers.

But the place seems lonely otherwise. I had already set up shop in my room for the weekend.

Yeah, you heard it right.

The truth is ever since we saved the league from becoming mind slaves to the Light, we've grown closer, so every weekend we all stay in mount justice. There are plenty of room's and Z, Conner and M'gann always enjoy the company.

The problem was that none of them were here. Tornado wasn't even here even in his mini apartment at the top of the mountain. The place felt really empty without them. Besides I owe Zatanna big time for last night. I probably wouldn't be here if she hadn't stopped me from killing Zucco.

I couldn't help but smile again.

She has such an…elegance at how she enters and exit somewhere, even a fight. Sometimes I just can't help but admire her in that way.

I must have been really lost in thought because I didn't even feel the draft that Wally usually makes when he speeds into a room, because he tackled me off my stool in the kitchen. "Hey Rob!" He grinned at me stretching out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, and we fist pumped. "How's life?" I said fist pumping with him. He gave me his usual wicked grin.

"Not bad." One thing I can count on Wally is that he's the only one who can give me a bigger grin than Jokers laughing gas. He had a kind of far off look, and I knew what he was thinking about. "So your serious with Artemis huh?" I laughed as his face turned red.

"Oh yeah?" He said looking for a way to justify himself "What about you and Zatanna? How come neither of you were there after the mission last night? She sneak off to see ya?"

It was my turn to have my face turn red. He did that sly grin again, and nudged my arm.

"Grayson, you animal you!" He laughed making a whistle sound. "Wally, its nothing like that!" I said knowing it was a weak defense. "Whats a matter? He asked.

"Does bat's not allow you to have a hormone at all?" He was howling now. "Easy man!" I said trying to calm him down. "You don't have to broadcast it!" I heard a giggle come from the hallway,and I knew who it was instantly. "Zatanna came out with her hands folded behind her back. "What up guy's?" Kid Flash stopped laughing, and my face turned redder than a cherry.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked innocently. We looked at each other. "Uhhh…nothing" We said simultaneously. She covered her mouth to stifle a small laugh. "Whatever you say guys." She said giggling again,and she walked away. She walked past me, giving me a small smile, and strolled into the training room. When she left Wally watched her leave the room, and whispered to me "You think she heard any of that?"

My face turned from being red from embarrassment to red from rage. "Gee KF… I said Through gritted teeth, trying to control my rage. "….the way she was smiling, don't you think she heard at least something?" He looked at me blankly, and shrugged. "I guess not."

I was about to strangle him, when Batman's voice rang through the intercom, throughout the cave.

"Zatanna, Kid Flash, Robin. Suit up. Mission briefing in five." I looked up at the intercom while batman finished his announcement.

When I turned to Wally he was already dressed in his Kid Flash uniform. "Guess we better move it! You know how bats can be!" As fast as Flash himself, He sped out of the kitchen and into the mission briefing room. I sighed at how impulsive Wally can be, and I went to my room. I pulled out my new costume, the one I wore to catch Zucco.

Bruce said it made me look more grown up, and he agreed to let me keep it under the condition that he got to modify it. After examining it, he approved of the costume design, but the armor plating wasn't strong enough. The mask lenses also didn't have a "detective mode", or the holo-computer gloves on my old uniform. The one thing I did get right though was the utility belt.

I sorta upgraded my belt to actually attaching it to my costume.

This makes the costume heavier, but I also rule out the risk of my belt get removed by someone , and I also have hidden weapons in my gloves just in case.

It took me two minutes to suit up, and three minutes to get there, so I made it in the nick of time. As soon as I came the rest of the team arrived at the cave through Zeta tubes. Aqualad,Rocket,Superboy,Artemis, and Miss M all came in and lined up like we were soldiers of war, which we were frankly, but that's not the point.

"Good. Batman said setting up the computer in the briefing room. Now that I have your attention, I have an assignment from this team." Wally snickered.

"Does Bats ever lighten up?" he whispered to me. I was about to answer when someone else answered for me. "No, "Bats never lightens up."

They said in a scary voice. We looked up and Batman was standing in front of us with his arms folded, and his eyes curved into a menacing glare.

Wally Practically melted into a puddle at the sight of looking Batman in the eye.

"Right. Wally said with a nervous smile. Sorry." Batman turned away, and walked back to the computer. Wally breathed a gigantic sigh of relief, as everyone else on the team was trying not to laugh at how scared stiff Wally was of Batman.

"I actually have two different assignments for the team today." He said as the computers moniter changed to a picture of a hospital.

"Happy Harbor General Hospital has been struck by an unknown contdition, in which the patients float in mid air with black auras around them."

I've sent every magic expert I know, but they cannot seem to figure out the problem. He studied M'ganns eyes and then continued

"We have even asked Martian Manhunter to try and reach out to them telephathically, but that hasn't worked either." He pulled up a picture of the two doctors. "Both doctors

Rovin, and Crane are running test on these patients, but all they could deduce was that they are in a strange kind of trance."

According to his picture, Dr. Rovin seemed sane enough. Besides, everyone on the team knew him. Off-the books, he's tended our team too many times to count. When Artemis got shot in the stomach by her father sportsmaster , it was Dr. Rovin who preformed the surgery that saved her life.

Last year I was shot in the shoulder by the joker during, a recon mission, and Wally rushed me to doc Rovin, and I was free to go by the morning.

Rovin always took us in without question, never asking us to take our masks off, or turning us away because we didn't pay him.

Anyway, while I trusted Rovin, I looked at The other doctors photo, Dr. Crane, and immediately a chill ran down my spine.

Crane looked creepy in just about every possible way a person can. He looked so…Scarecrow-like. Anyway, I digress. Batman continued with the misson briefing. "Robin,Kid Flash,Miss Martian, and Rocket. You'll all be going to the hospital to see what you can find out about the condition of the patients really is, and the severity of the condition."

He paused letting us take that all in. "Robin. Batman pointed to me.

Your leader of this squad." I nodded quickly. After being team leader a few times, I've gotten more comfortable being a squad leader. It makes me feel like I'm not just all bark and no bite. Batman, as usual stayed focus on business, and got on to the next squad mission.

"Aqualad,Artemis,Zatanna, and Superboy. I have a different assignment for the four of you." Batman pulled up a picture of the warehouse where the team busting the illegal weapons smugglers.

"Theres been a disturbance in this warehouse that's been going on about three hours after you completed your mission last night. Any one who has gone into the building hasn't come out." The more Batman talked about this, the more serious his tone was.

"The League has been monitoring this, but their has been an attack by another Amazo Android in Brazil. Batman tightened the glove on his fist. It sort of a habit he does when he's nervous. Like when he's going into a fight he cant win. "The League has been called in to deal with Amazo. He looked at Aqualad. "Can I count on your Squad to handle the situation?"

Aqualad looked nervous, but he straightened his back, and answered confidently.

"Of Course you can. We Stand Ready." Batman Smirked, and closed the holo computer. "Okay. I've wasted enough time here. I need to go to Brazil.

Break into your squads and move out." With that he ran to the zeta tube, and zetaed to the station in South America.

As soon as Batman left ,Aqualad told his squad to get into the Bio –ship.

Before they left, I felt I had to say something. "Hey Z." I ran after. She stopped running as the others ran ahead. "Z…about yesterday. I said stuttering. Nervously "Well….I just wanted to say…thank you.".

She looked at me,smiled for a second then grabbed my collar and kissed me. After a minute she broke off, and whispered. "It was my pleasure." She said, and she ran off as if nothing happened.

I stared off into space trying to remember what my name was when Wally slapped me on the back. "Earth to Rob! Come in Rob!

We have a mission! I snapped out of it, and we ran out to the hangar, watching as the Bio-Ship flew away.

We were going to take the super cycle, but Batman decided that if we were going on a covert mission to the hospital then the cycle might attract to much attention, and while the bio-ship has camoflauge ability, the other squad would need it more than us probably.

On top of that, the hospital doesn't have zeta technology so we cant teleport there. "Well I guess we fly over there" Miss Martian said slightly annoyed. I just smiled.

"No need. I said. We'll all drive over there together."

They all looked at me quizzically, and I just smiled again.

"Follow me. I said. I lead to a storage garage only about a half-a-mile away from mount justice. "Okay, im sure im not the only one thinking this, but why did youg drag us all the way down to a rusty warehouse?" Rocket asked as her feet touched the ground.

I smirked and opened up the garage, which made everyone gasp.

Inside was one of Batman's custom-made batmobile's. The Batmobile is generally not supposed to be flashy (Ok, its always flashy, but this one was way more flashy!),but this one is different.

This would be like if a Mercedes met James Bond's Aston Martin, and then that Car met Batman. Picture that, and you've got this car.

Wally Nearly fainted on the spot at the sight of this.

"A Batmobile? Raquel nearly screamed. How did you convince Batman to let you bring this to Happy Harbor?" I couldnt help but keep my silly grin on.

"Who says he knows?" It's true. Batman actually had no idea I hid this Batmobile.

I hid it a few weeks back, besides He has a million other ones. He'd never notice this was gone by themselves. Even Miss Martian was stunned.

"If Batman doesn't know then how did you get this shipped to Happy Harbor?"

I was about to answer, but I stopped myself quickly. I actually asked Lucius Fox, its designer, and creator to Secretly move it into storage.

I started to come up with a really lame story, but Wally unintentionally saved me.

He was in heaven with the car.

"Dude, if you don't let me drive this car I'll never forgive you!" I turned pale instantly. "Wally, there is no way I am letting you-"

"Come on Dude! Wally begged with me.

You don't even have your real license yet, and I've droven a ton of cars, and know every single part of one!" I started to argue again but Raquel just put her hand on my shoulder.

"Jeez, for gods sake let him drive. It'll shut him up." Wally perked up seeing someone (kinda) agree with him. "Yeah listen to Raquel!"

I finally caved, figuring if he didn't drive it, he would never be quiet about it. "Alright I said as I hopped into the passengers seat. Take it slow Wally."

I urged him, as Rocket, and Miss M piled in the back seats.

"Remember Wally. Slow." Faster than I said slow, Wally Gunned the engine, and sped out of the garage. So much for low profile. People watched In awe as we drove through Happy harbor like a speeding bullet."Were gonna die!" Raquel screamed as we started going faster.

"Wally , slow down! " I yelled as gravity slammed my head into the headrest, and turned my face into putty. "Seriously! Were doing 150 MPH!" Wally looked at me like a lunatic.

"That's it? I thought this thing was -fast! Needs more power!" He pressed his foot on the gas and before you knew it we were doing 180 MPH.

When we finally sped into the Hospital parking lot, naturally Wally couldn't slow down.

He finally slammed his foot on the brake, but that made it worse. In a split second the car was flipped over, we were hanging by our seatbelts., and Wally's face

was slammed into the steering wheel. "Well… He said trying to be optimistic . "Were here." I was about to chew him out, but Rocket beat me to it.

"Were here?" She yelled at him. "I should suffocate you in a bubble, right now!" Miss Martian Chimed in "You are the one that wanted to let him drive Raquel."

Wally, in a fit of panic started to press random buttons.

"WALLY! STOP! I yelled to try to keep him from pressing the blue button, but he did. The blue button is a direct line to the receiver in Batman's cowl, and it still works as a failsafe even if all the cars other functions are offline.

"Robin?" Batman said through the radio.

Miss Martian was about to answer, but I clamped a hand over her mouth, and used my other hand to motion to be quiet.

"Whats one of my Batmobile's doing in Happy Harbor?" Batman said flipping out. "And why are all the systems off line?"

"Busted." Wally Whispered.

Metropolis [June 3, 2012 20:10]

Klarion eyed the video feed from the hospital's security cameras. He smiled.

He couldn't believe he let himself get beat by these brats back at the watchtower, their too easy to fool, and screw around with.

He closed the feed on his computer, and opened up a picture of the warehouse. The other members of the team would be arriving their soon.

Klarion smiled. He would be ready for them, one way or another.

Dicks POV

Happy Harbor General Hospital [June 3,2012 20:25]

It took a long to explain the batmobile flipping over to the authorities.

Wally almost flattened a couple of cars with his little stunt. If Doc Rovin hadnt come and vouched for us we would have been have been put in cuffs, and spent the night in jail.

I shudder to think how I'm gonna explain this to batman. If he wasn't so busy fighting Amazo he would have chewed me out then and there. But I digress.

Dr. Rovin led us down the hallway as he briefed us on the situation further "I appreciate you coming down to help me with this." Miss Martian, being her gentle soul, "Were always hear to help,but would you mind telling us exactly what 'this' is?" Dr Rovin looked at her with a funny look.

"Well I'm sure Batman explained the situation to you, but whatever he said probably doesn't cover all of whats happening." He opened the door,and my eyes widened. Inside the hospital room there were several beds, all filled with people. The people in the beds were floating a few inches above the bed on a black aura that never seemed to waver. "Yep. Wally said.

This is kinda odd". I walked over to one of the beds, and inspected the heart monitors. "Their alive. I said. Steady heartbeats, but..." "I Know what you were going to say.

An erie voice said behind me. Their in a coma –like state." I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that voice, I turned around, and behind me was a tall Scarecrow-like man with glasses, and brown hair. He eyed me creepily for a second, but Dr. Rovin started to speak.

"Everyone this is Dr. Crane, he's been here for about two weeks, and he's my new assistant. I asked him to come to this wing of the hospital to see if he could help me with the patients.

Dr. Crane smirked at the patients in a weird way. Like they were lab rats in an experiment.

Over the hospital intercom someone said "Paging Docter Rovin. Dr. Rovin" Dr Rovin seemed uneasy leaving us. "I have to take that.

Good luck." It seemed stranged, Dr. Rovin leaving us with Dr. Crane, but I ignored the feeling I had, and decided to move on.

"Miss M can you read their minds?"

I knew why Batman had picked all of us specifically. We were stealthy, and more equipped to handle more physcological issues with people.

Anyway, Miss Martian touched one of the patients foreheads, and her eyes glowed green. "I… she said trembling. Their minds are mostly blank.

All I see is darkness." As soon as she said that all of the patients eyes popped open, and their eyes turned blue. "THE HELMET BELONGS TO KLARION!" they chanted simultaneously.

Miss Martian sprang back in shock, and the black aura that was surrounding the person she touched engulfed her. "M'gann!' I ran to her but someone grabbed my shoulder and sprayed me with a gas. It was Dr. Crane. Only now he had a mask over his face. He looked like a…Scarecrow.

"Whats a matter? he asked as the gas started to effect me. You look like you saw a monster." I collapsed to the ground.

As I watched Wally and Raquel being absorbed by the darkness that absorbed M'gann. Crane grabbed me by my cape and dragged me over to the window in the room. I wanted to retaliate, but I was seeing things.

Horrible things. Memories of the night my parents died, My friends and family dying in front of me. Bruce,Alfred,Barbara,Wally,Zatanna.

It seems I find myself having more to lose when im on the brink of losing it. "You look like a kid who takes himself too seriously. Too bad its time for you to leave."

Crane said as he lifted me up. I barely heard him over seeing what I was seeing.

That gas he sprayed me with before. It's messing with my head.

I thought about the shipment I stopped last night when I tried to kill Zucco. He was shipping a drug called "Fear Toxin". It wasn't a stretch to think this was the drug.

Crane tossed me out the window and I fell. Terrifying images raced through my mind,but I managed to grab a grapple gun from my belt and grapple onto the building next to the hospital.

Unfortunately I slammed into that building which caused me to let go of the grapple gun.

Fortunately I was cl ose enough to the ground not to cause any serious injuries. I coughed out blood, and my head was spinning. The toxin was racing through my blood and my body shut down. II don't know whats going on, but I know for now im in no shape to find out.

Happy Harbor General Hospital [June 3, 2012 20:40]

Klarion teleported into the hospital.

He saw Kid Flash, Rocket and Miss Martian, their skin turned white, and their eyes turned white. Their costumes were also turned black. He smiled.

The spell he created with the aura was working perfectly. Now they were under his complete control. Dr. Crane walked over to him.

"Robin has been dealt with." Teekl purred, obviously pleased at the news. "Good. Klarion said. Now for phase two."

* * *

**Next Time: Klarions Mind controlled Young Justice V.S the Real Young Justice! And Robin takes on the Scarecrow. Can Robin win in his weakened state? **

**Oh and by the way, another little side note is that I'm using the black lantern design from the Green Lantern Comic "Blackest Night" for when the Team is mind controlled. if you look it up i'm sure it"ll come up.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed it , and thank again for reading!**


End file.
